More Fun Comics Vol 1 27
Supporting Characters: * Secret Service Chief Ames * medical examiner Other Characters: * hotel clerk * two patrol cops Antagonists: * Alex Mussdorf * unnamed murderer Locations: * Items: * concentrated gas ray gun | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle2 = Dr. Occult: "The Snake Cult" | Synopsis2 = At the Police Hospital, Sgt. Ellsworth and Dr. Occult consult over a delirious patient, with whip marks on him, half insane from pain. He raves about a cult of snake worshippers, and becomes so hysterical that the cop and the ghost detective are asked to leave. They repair to Occult's laboratory, from which Doctor Occult wills them both to the spot of the whipped man's trauma, via the Supernatural Plane. Sgt. Ellsworth wasn't expecting this, and he halfway freaks out. They materialize in a grotto, and it's full of snake worshippers, performing unholy rites of torture and murder. They're working over another man, with a whip, while a giant snake uncoils itself upright and sways from side to side. Ellsworth shoots one of the cultists, and the god-snake rears up farther and prepares to strike him! Doctor Occult increases his size and grapples with the giant reptile. Occult strikes the serpent a mortal blow, then grabs Ellsworth and the other man and leaps to safety, while the cultists all perish amid the fury of the dying monster's convulsions. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sgt. Vin Ellsworth Other Characters: * whipped man * 2nd whipped man Antagonists: * cult of snake worshippers Locations: * * * Snake Worshippers' Grotto | Writer3_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler3_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker3_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle3 = Pep Morgan: "Hockey" | Synopsis3 = Pep's teammates get sent to the penalty box but Pep's outnumbered squad still wins. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Coach Barr * Bob Locations: * Riverdale | Writer4_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler4_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker4_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle4 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 8" | Synopsis4 = After allowing a decent head start for his momentary ally, Morros, Wing Brady telephones the Foreign Legion to come pick up the two captured smugglers and their truckload of ammunition. Expecting to be in Tunis for long enough to testify at Abdul Crim's upcoming trial, Wing makes a date with Lynn Harding; they go out to the River Club that evening. Toward the end of their romantic evening, they have cigarettes out on the balcony, and he tries to break off their relationship. It's obvious to him that it can't work because of the wealth and class difference between them. She's not buying it. Two days later, the trial is over, Crim and his gang are in prison, a note has been left behind for Lynn, and it's time for Wing to head back to his unit at Casa Bey. Lynn finds the note and weeps bitterly. Arriving back at Casa Bey, Wing is surprised to learn that he's been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * French Foreign Legion * Lynn Harding Antagonists: * Abdul Crim, convicted smuggler * 3rd gunman, convicted henchman Other Characters: * Morros, fugitive Locations: * ** *** Hotel Domerich (Wing's hotel) *** Hotel Rocquefort (Lynn's hotel) *** River Club ** Casa Bey, outpost | Writer5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle5 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 25" | Synopsis5 = With Count Alex left behind in jail, the Prince, Pincus, and Pincus' sailor friend return to the palace, where Spike and the Prince finally meet, face to face. Both are astonished at their resemblance. Princess Margo and the sailor find each other intriguing, so he'll be sticking around. Spike sends a cablegram to his Uncle George, who is very pleased and surprised to learn that Spike is coming home. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus * Uncle George Other Characters: * Prince Philip of Patrania * Princess Margo * Pincus' sailor friend (never got named) Antagonists: * Count Alex | Writer6_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer6_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler6_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker6_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 26" | Synopsis6 = Wilfred of Ivanhoe and Brian de Bois-Guilbert set their lances and ride into each other; Ivanhoe is unseated, but a few paces later Bois-Guilbert falls from his own horse. Ivanhoe draws his sword and prepares to settle the issue afoot, but Bois-Guilbert is already dead, the victim of his own passions. The Grand Master declares Ivanhoe the victor; Rebecca is set free. She and her father Isaac travel to Jerusalem. King Richard and his train arrive. Richard arrests the Grand Master and all his minions for high treason, then orders them exiled. He pardons the treacherous Prince John, then sets about restoring peace to his kingdom. Cedric grants his consent for the marriage of Ivanhoe and Rowena, and this is soon accomplished. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * Antagonists: * Lucas de Beaumanoir, Grand-Master of the Templars * * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * Rebecca * * Essex Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle7 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 27" | Synopsis7 = Ling Foo owes Barry O'Neill his life from an incident years earlier, and now sets him free. They hurry to find Jean Le Grand, who is at that moment being threatened by Fang Gow, in another room. To reach her, they climb back to the roof, and Barry uses a lasso to span the alley to another rooftop. While he is crossing, a lurking Arab swordsman slices the rope, sending Barry swinging toward a window in the opposite building. He hits the window and crashes thru it! | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils * Ling Foo Locations: * , | Writer8_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler8_1 = Sven Elven | Inker8_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle8 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 15" | Synopsis8 = Jeff Roberts and Captain Dennis have gotten captured, along with the Flamingo and its passengers and crew, and sold into slavery. Dennis kicks his new owner off the display platform, and the owner promises him some suffering for that. Roberts and Dennis are loaded into an ox-cart with many Chinese slaves, and sent trundling up the crowded street of this harbor town. They pass a window in which Jean, from the Flamingo, is briefly visible. Arriving at the merchant's home, Dennis is seperated from the others and tied to a post for a lashing. Jeff quietly picks up a rock, and beans the whip man with it. This prompts the other slaves to lash out, and quickly a violent escape is under way! Jeff unties the Captain, just before fresh guards race into the courtyard, and these two slip inside the main house. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Captain Dennis Other Characters: * Gregory Roberts * unnamed old gunman * Jean * Flamingo crewmen Antagonists: * Tsang Li, Gentle Pirate of the China Waters * Slave Buyer ** his guards and overseers Era: * Locations: * Shanghai, | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle9 = Mark Marson: "The Murder of Lord Greystone, Part 1" | Synopsis9 = Their success in the Red Planet Case has earned Mark Marson and Sgt. Montague a two-week furlough, and they plan to spend it at luxurious Blue Bay. But while they are en route, at the palatial Blue Bay home of multi-millionaire Lord Greystone, a cloaked figure sneaks up behind the old man and murders him. A manservant discovers the body, and calls his Lordship's lifelong friend Professor Hillary, who in turn calls in the Inter-Planetary Police. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Captain Waldo ** Sergeant Montague ** Professor Hillary Antagonists: * Doctor Animals: * Forked Cobra Other Characters: * Lord Greystone * manservant Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet ** Blue Bay ** City of Ciralia *** Inter-Planetary Police HQ | Writer10_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer10_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler10_1 = Sven Elven | Inker10_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle10 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 16" | Synopsis10 = D'Artagnan inadvertently learns of an illicit affair between the Duke of Buckingham and the Queen of France. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters * Constance Bonacieux, Queen's Milliner * Antagonists: * * * Cardinal Richelieu * , Captain of Musketeers * * Locations: * , the ** Rue du Columbier *** M. de Treville's chalet ** Royal Palace | Writer11_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler11_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker11_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle11 = Bradley Boys: "The County Fair, Part 4" | Synopsis11 = One day the sheriff shows up at the fair, and spots the runaway Bradley Boys. They vault over a fence and flee into the woods, to draw the lawman away from their friend Harry, a wrongly wanted fugitive. They pause to rest under a bridge, which is where the deputy catches them. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Nita Noble * Sheriff * Deputy * Harry Matson Locations: * Boone County Fairgrounds | Writer12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker12_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle12 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 22" | Synopsis12 = At the canyon end of the lengthy series of caves and tunnels, Dicky Saunders is visible at the cave entrance, holding a stick of dynamite and a handgun. He's behind cover but pinned down. Monk sends two thugs down to get closer. At the volcano end of those caves and tunnels, Bob Merritt has briefed his crew, and now re-enters the cave, to search for Dicky. Meanwhile the Asiatic air armada has gotten airborne; the gold-laden freighters are flying southwest from the Volcano Gold Mine; the fighters and bombers are flying due south to attack Bob's company's camp. When Monk and his henchmen see this swarm of warplanes overhead, they race for their own planes, determined to wipe out the Asiatic interlopers. Trigger and Wasp, closing in on Dicky's position, are outflanked by Bob Merritt's arrival. and the divebombers rain down bombs on the dummy warplanes and old tents left behind by Bob's company. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Dicky Saunders ** Dusty ** Lefty ** Buzz ** Prospector Jake ** Shorty ** Tex Antagonists: * Asiatic Aviators and Soldiers * Monk Morton, Gang Boss ** at least 4 thugs: Slug, Trigger, Wasp, others Locations * ** Alaskan Rockies *** Volcano Gold Mine Vehicles: * Merritt's "Bumblebee" * Merritt Company Planes ** four scouting biplanes ** Red's transport plane ** Shorty's scouting biplane ** others * at least 13 Asiatic fighter monoplanes * at least 3 Asiatic divebomber biplanes * Asiatic transport planes | Writer13_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler13_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker13_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle13 = Radio Squad: "Heels Norton" | Synopsis13 = On Captain Toth's birthday, Sandy Kean and his partner arrest the heretofore-elusive Heels Norton, just in time to save Toth's job. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Supporting Characters: * Commissioner, NYPD * Captain Toth, NYPD Antagonists: * Heels Norton * Flossie Days, Heels' sweetie Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Writer14_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler14_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker14_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle14 = Brad Hardy: "In Undersea Melrania, Part 6" | Synopsis14 = Brad is thrown clear as the monster swordfish fatally pierces his marine-horse, and grabs on to the giant fish as it speeds past. It effortlessly flings him aside, and Brad falls thru a gap in the surrounding coral. This gap looks familiar! This is the very same gap thru which he and Kardos got themselves into this underwater kingdom. Meanwhile outside, Kardos has retrieved his poisoned spear, and the Baracula is lining itself up to joust him. Brad throws a knife and hits the monster right in the eye! Blinded and crazed, it thrashes away from Kardos, who quickly dives into the tunnel with Brad. They begin to make their way back to the outside world. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Antagonists: * Claudia, Queen of Melrania Monsters: * Baracula Locations: * ** Undersea Melrania | Writer15_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler15_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker15_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle15 = Jack Wyatt: "The Yucca Terror" | Synopsis15 = In a mountainous part of the West, along a stage road, Ann Loomis and Jeff Sperling are ambushed and robbed by the Yucca Terror, who shoots Sperling dead. This shot is heard by a roving U.S. Deputy Marshall, Jack Wyatt, who rides to the scene. For the next few hours he tracks the killer, who eventually takes a shot at him but misses. Both men dismount and hunt each other among the rocky slopes. Wyatt breaks the outlaw's wrist with one shot, then pistol-whips him unconscious, and ropes him up. But the robber has hidden the money and won't say where. Meanwhile Ann rides back to town and tells Sheriff Logan what's going on, and when he rallies up a posse, she joins it. They arrive just as a second robber is lining up a rifle shot at Deputy Wyatt; Sheriff Logan shoots the sniper in the head. By now the Yucca Terror has told where the money is, Miss Loomis gets it back, and Deputy Wyatt is invited to come visit her ranch. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Jack Wyatt, U.S. Deputy Marshal Antagonists: * Yucca Terror * 2nd robber Other Characters: * Ann Loomis * Jeff Sperling * Sheriff Logan ** Posse Locations: * Old West | Writer16_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler16_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker16_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle16 = Little Linda: "The Lumberjacks, Part 4" | Synopsis16 = A movie-making company visits the lumber camp. Yvonne Darling, the Wonder Child of the Screen, and her long-suffering assistant, Jones are in the troupe. Little Linda is a huge fan of Yvonne Darling, who in person turns out to be an obnoxious little monster. Meanwhile two producers notice that, except for being blonde, Little Linda looks just like Miss Darling, and consider hiring her as a stunt double. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lars Larsen, Lumber Camp Boss ** Lumberjacks, at least 14: Scotty, others * two movie producers * Yvonne Darling, movie star ** Jones, assistant * film crew: directors, photographers, gaffers Locations: * a northern middle-west state ** Larsen Lumber Co. logging camp ** Junction City | Writer17_1 = Will Ely | Penciler17_1 = Will Ely | Inker17_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle17 = Jack Woods: "The Black Riders" | Synopsis17 = Jack Woods has retrieved his horse and now rides south from Dallas. Out in the desert he encounters a badly-beaten very-thirsty rancher. He helps this guy get home to his ranch, where his hands have all deserted and his cattle are all gone. The old man tells Jack about the Black Riders. That evening, Jack tours all the saloons of the little town, looking and listening, until he overhears the clue he needs. The Black Riders are heading for Blue Mountain Pass; Jack rides there by a roundabout way, confirms their location, rides back to town, and recruits the sheriff, who recruits a posse. They all ride to the old man's ranch, where they interrupt a kidnapping attempt by the Black Riders. After a short gunfight, the surviving Riders are arrested. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jed Tomkins, ranch thief ** Black Riders Other Characters: * rancher * sheriff ** posse Locations: * , Mid- ** Blue Mountain Pass *** deserted mine entrance Vehicles: * modern-looking sedans no longer seen, everybody rides horses | Writer18_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler18_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker18_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle18 = Magic Crystal of History: "Henry II Plantagenet of England and Thomas A Becket" | Synopsis18 = Bobby and Binks observe the career of Henry II of England, and the fate of Thomas a Becket. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * * | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 3, No. 3". * This issue, Johnnie Law by Will Ely is still absent, but returns with two episodes, in More Fun Comics #28. * Last issue for Ivanhoe by Raymond Perry. * First and last issue for Jack Wyatt by Homer Fleming. * In Magic Crystal of History by Homer Fleming, with no explanation, Bobby and Binks are back to being called Bobby and Binks. Last issue they were called Jane and Johnny. * Mark Marson: "The Murder of Lord Greystone, Part 1", by Tom Hickey, is published out of sequence. "Part 2" appeared previously in . ** Lord Greystone's manservant, on discovering his body, exclaims "By Zeus! He's dead!" So in 2060, on Planet Ciro, people are still swearing by the classical Olympian gods. * This issue, Marty McCann by Ed Cronin is still absent, but returns in . * In Pirate Gold by Sven Elven, the heretofore-unnamed girl now has a name, it's Jean. * This issue's Wing Brady episode, by Tom Hickey, is the 8th chapter of "The Tunis Smuggling Operation", published out of sequence, continued from . Next issue's episode will be the 2nd chapter of "The Boxing Match", continued from . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alger's Variety Show, by Alger ** Are You Handicapped?: "Helen Keller" by Gill Fox ** The Count, by Vincent Sullivan ** "Fun Club" (text article) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Creig Flessel ** Jest Jokes (1-panel gags), by Whitney Ellsworth ** Off The Set: "Barbara Stanwyck" by Gill Fox ** Pincus, by Vincent Sullivan ** Sam the Porter, by Alger ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Patrick ** Woozy Watts, by Alger | Trivia = * Wing Brady smokes cigarettes. | Recommended = | Links = * Read More Fun Comics #27 online. }} Category:Christmas/Images